Priority is claimed to Japanese Patent Application Number JP2003-321051 filed on Sep. 12, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device incorporating a semiconductor element configured to accept and emit light, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration of a conventional semiconductor device 100 will be described with reference to FIGS. 6A and 6B. FIG. 6A is a plan view of the semiconductor device 100 and FIG. 6B is a cross-sectional view thereof.
Referring to FIGS. 6A and 6B, a land 102 made of a conductive material is formed in the central part of the semiconductor device 100, and ends of a plurality of leads 101 approach a periphery of the land 102. An end of each of the leads 101 is electrically connected to a semiconductor element 104 by use of a metal wire 105, and the other end thereof is exposed from sealing resin 103. The sealing resin 103 has a function of sealing and integrally supporting the semiconductor element 104, the land 102, and the leads 101. When an optical element is adopted as the semiconductor element 104, transparent resin for transmitting light is adopted as the sealing resin 103.
However, there are problems when an element configured to emit and accept light having a short wavelength is adopted as the above-described semiconductor element 104. To be more precise, a case where the sealing resin 103 is adversely affected by the light having a short wavelength, and a case where an optical signal is degraded by the sealing resin are conceivable. In the former case, when an element configured to accept and emit light having a short wavelength (such as a blue laser having a wavelength of about 475 nm) is adopted as the semiconductor element 104, the sealing resin 103 may be discolored by the light. Meanwhile, in the latter case, since the sealing resin 103 containing a mold lubricant and the like does not possess sufficient transparency, the light having a short wavelength to be accepted and emitted by the semiconductor element, such as the blue laser, may be attenuated by the sealing resin 103.